Harry Potter And His Secret Love
by ProSain
Summary: Harry and Tonks fall in love,even in the darkest of times :
1. Chapter 1

The Weasleys and Harry used floo powder to get home since there were too many people to do side-along apparition. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went upstairs to talk in Ron's room. "Will I be staying here for the rest of the summer then?" asked Harry. "Yeah I think so since mum made so many preparations," Harry grinned feeling relieved that he wasn't going to spend many solitude hours in his room. "Any knowledge of... V- Voldemort then?" said Hermione which made Ron wince. "Nope, I'm cut off because I've been staying with the Dursley's. You Ron?" "Sorry mate, nothing here either, mum's not been telling us anything, not even Fred and George." "Oh well, I'm pretty sure we'll find out something pretty soon," Hermione said but they all knew that was not possible.

The next morning everyone woke up to the smell of toast, eggs, and bacon. "Mmm, smells delicious, hope I don't get the burnt toast this time!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. Ron and Hermione went down to breakfast and Harry hung back for a while. He had just put on his shirt when Tonks walked in. "Wotcher Harry?" she said, "Nothing much," Harry just noticed how beautiful Tonks looked in the sunlight. He couldn't get his eyes off of her and she didn't mind. Next thing he knew, Harry was in a tight embrace locked in a deep passionate kiss with Tonks. As they broke apart, they both just stared at each other, stunned. But then Tonks smiled and Harry returned it. They both went downstairs together both smiling. Everyone looked confused but didn't bother asking why they which made it easier for both of them.

That afternoon Harry was outside in the garden on a bench thinking the events of that crazy morning when Tonks came out. They both didn't say anything until Tonks sat down. "Crazy morning eh?" Tonks said quietly. "Yeah," they were both holding hands now which didn't seem awkward at all, it felt perfectly fine they said nothing to each other as there were no words that could describe what they were feeling at that moment. They leaned forward for another kiss and broke apart just as they heard someone coming. It was Fred and George. "Hello Tonks, and Harry!" they both said in unison. "What're you guys doing here?" Fred said slyly. Harry then had a silent battle between his heart and his mind. Should I tell them? I think they're trustworthy enough but just then Tonks blurted out, "Me and Harry were just talking about You-Know-Who!" "Oh ok," we'll leave you guys alone," and they walked of speaking in a low voice about their next prank. "Should we go in?" Harry said blushing. Tonks nodded and followed Harry into the kitchen.

The rest of the day was booked with Hermione and Ron talking about school, Quidditch, and Voldemort. Harry was getting restless knowing that Tonks would leave tomorrow morning. He knew if he told Ron and Hermione they would just make the matters worse. That night as everyone fell asleep, Harry stalked off to meet Tonks in her room, for she stayed up late. He knocked once and she opened it. "Harry! What are you doing here?" Harry walked in and sat down on a chair. "Tonks, I know you're leaving tomorrow morning so I just came here to say goodbye. Tonks' eyes got big but then her expression softened. They sat there and talked and kissed every little while finally, when it was 5:00 Harry's eyes were getting droopy so he went to bed. He woke up the next morning with a big weight on his chest, Tonks was leaving. He got dressed and went downstairs. Tonks was standing at the door hugging Mrs. Weasley. Harry, without thinking went up to her and hugged her to. Tonks didn't mind and she hugged back. "See you Harry," She said and then she walked to the front garden and apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were a blur to Harry. He was just like a robot, no feeling in him.

He seemed to be floating in and out of consciousness. All this stopped when he got a letter from Tonks addressed to him. Harry ripped it open in excitement and read:

Dear Harry,

Good news! Dumbledore has just appointed me to be one of the guards around Hogwarts! He thought I would be great walking around the hallways and appointed me near the Gryffindor tower. I guess I'll be seeing you soon. Love you

Tonks

Harry jumped up and did a silent cheer (for everyone was downstairs and it would be suspicious). He got his quill and wrote back,

Dear Tonks,

That's great! I can't wait to see you again! Hope you're okay. Take care.

Harry

His heart felt considerably lighter the rest of the day. Then, it was time for school supply shopping. Harry loved going to Diagon Alley and seeing all the new things that the wizarding world had. And most of all, he couldn't wait to see Fred and George's new shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He had heard quite a lot of it from the twins but couldn't believe it until he saw it with his own eyes.

"Harry! Harry come down please it's time to go to Diagon Alley!" Harry recognized it as Mr. Weasleys' voice.

"Coming!" Harry called back. He flew down the stairs in his excitement.

"What're we using to get there?" Ron asked

"The Ministry has been kind enough to let us use their car," Harry could hear the excitement in his voice for Mr. Weasley loved muggle things, "But of course, they're going to have their own driver," said Mr. Weasley, the excitement gone from his voice.

The car ride there was pretty uneventful (which made Harry sort of disappointed). Once they reached there, Harry and Ron had to be dragged by Hermione from the broom shop. Harry had to buy a new cauldron for potions because he had scraped by an exceeds expectations in that class. Once they had done their shopping they went home in another car so that the Ministry can lose any possible "threat" to all of them.

It was the night before they had to leave for Hogwarts and everybody was asleep. Everybody except Harry. He couldn't get to sleep knowing that he will be seeing Tonks very soon. By the time Hrry had fallen asleep, it seemed like a minute later Mrs. Weasley was shaking him to wake him up.

"Wake up harry dear, you have to go to school today." Harry opened his eyes as Mrs. Weasley woke up Fred, George, and Ron. The twins and she had a mini fight at why they had to wake up so early when THEY didn't go to school. Harry got dressed and went down. "Hey Harry! Whatcha been up to?" Ginny Weasley asked excitedly.

"Nothin' much, you?" Harry asked back

"I'm just SO excited to go back to Hogwarts! I think it's a much better place to be than home!" she said barely above o whisper. Harry smiled knowing only Ginny would've said something like that.

The Ministry was using a car again transport them to King's Cross Station. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione sit down, Harry realizes he's going into his sixth year. It only seemed like yesterday that he was the eleven year old naive boy going into his first year at Hogwarts not knowing what was ahead.

"Are you okay Harry, I mean you look a little pale!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry had just noticed his scar was prickling.

"He's angry, I can feel it," Harry said quietly so that any passer by won't hear. Hermione gasped and Ron sat there with his mouth wide open.

"That's not good is it mate? I think you should just wait it see if it passes, then if not, tell Dumbledore," Ron suggested. Hermione reached up to feel his forehead, he pushed her off and said,

"I'm fin 'Mione, I don't need help." At that Hermione looked as though Harry had just smacked her so she let out a big huff and opened her Defense Against The Dark Arts book. The lunch trolley came around at about 1:00.

"Perfect timing as usual," said Ron licking his lips in hunger. Harry bought a little bit of everything and set them down on the seat. They gorged themselves even when Hermione told them they eat like pigs.

They reached Hogsmeade station fairly soon and had to wake Ron up from his deep sleep. They got into the carriages. Harry got in last because he was petting the Thestrals.

"Hope the house elves made something good tonight!" Ron said hopefully

"Ron! Do you EVER think about all those house elves that work for you?" Hermione exclaimed angrily

"Still haven't given up on spew yet Hermione?"

"For the billionth time Harry, NO I will not until every house elf is paid!" she retorted

"You know what Hermione? Your mental!"

"Oh yeah? You- …"

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared, " I don't care what you have to say, but please DON'T ruin my evening here!" the rest of the carriage ride was awkwardly silent.

They arrived in a sea of students at the Great Hall. As they sat down, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. "Hello students, I hope you all had a good summer but I have grave news today. As you all know that Voldemort has returned and the wizarding world has been plunged into another great war. All the teachers and I have put all the protective charms we know to keep you all safe. Now let the sorting begin!" he bellowed happily.

The Sorting Hat sang its song and sorted its first years. Right when the sorting ended, food magically appeared in front of them as it did every year. "Mmm Hermione, you should try this, it's amazing!" Ron smirked.

"No, I will NOT eat this no matter what happens." Nut hunger beat Hermione so she put herself a little steak.

By the end of the feast Harry felt unnaturally tired so he followed the Head Boy and Girl to their dormitories. Once they reached there, Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He woke up the next morning knowing he had a strange dream but couldn't remember what all he could feel was happiness which he knew was not a good sign.

As he was walking out of the Gryffindor Tower he ran into Tonks and nearly knocked her over. She had a surprised look on her face but it quickly changed into a smile. "Wotcher Harry?"

"Nothing, I gotta go to breakfast downstairs. I'll see you later,"

" 'bye,"

As Harry walked past the people in the hallways, they were all looking at him and whispering fast. Harry didn't understand why but then it hit him smack in the face, they all heard the news of his prophecy and threw looks at him which indicated they expected him to do some flips in the air or something. His paced quickened as but slowed down as he saw Ron and Hermione standing there.

"Harry! Where have you been? We've been standing here for so long!" Hermione said worriedly

"I'm sorry I'll be quicker next time," when they reached the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall strode up to the.

"Potter, since there was no other mature, older player on our Quidditch team, I have made you captain. Tryouts for the teams will be held on this coming Saturday beginning at 6:00. I hope sincerely you will be there."

As McGonagall walked away, Harry was standing there in shock; this was the best day of his life! They sat down and were passed their schedules. They had History Of Magic first then Transfiguration, Defense Against The Dark Arts, then to top it all off, Potions.

"Not a bad day huh? And plus Lupin's going to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts to!"

"Really?" Harry turned around and saw Lupin sitting there, deep in conversation with professor Flitwick. Harry's heart lightened, thus isn't going to be a bad day after all! He thought.

They set off to History Of Magic. As usual Harry and Ron were sitting there half asleep as professor Binns droned on and on about how the first type of magic was discovered. Hermione was giving them glares in the intervals when she wasn't writing notes down furiously.

Transfiguration was nothing interesting but just McGonagall telling them what they should expect in their N.E.W.T. level classes and exams. Harry was pleased to see Lupin standing in the DADA classroom.

"Hello Harry! You're not going to need your wands today class!" at this, everyone got wide eyed and excited chatter began.

"Settle down now, today we will be studying about Dementors. Probably amongst the most foulest creatures that walk this Earth. I have been lucky enough to perfrom a copy of a dementor, it has the same effects but wil not suck out your soul. Now if you will please step back," Lupin left the classroom and brought in a large wardrobe.

"Now, when I open this door, I think Mr. Potter will be more than glad to show how to repel one off. The charm is expecto patronum, Harry will you please step forward as I'm about to open this,"

Harry stepped forward gingerly. Once Lupin opened the wardrobe, nothing happened but then there was a slow rasping breath. Harry could see a long, scabby hand come into view. Everything went cold, everyone was shivering.

As the Dementor came into view, Harry bellowed, "Expecto Patronum!" a white silver stag burst from his wand the Dementor backed up and back into the wardrobe.

"Now, this charm looks simple but is not, you have to focus on the happiest memory in your life and concentrate really hard. Got it? Now get in a line everyone will have a turn.

The rest of the class Hermione (other than Harry) was the only one who could make a real patronus. Harry was surprised to see hers was an otter.

As they walked into Potions, Snape also gave them a long lecture on the N.E.W.T.s and what to expect on them. The lecture took the whole period to Harry's relief since Snape couldn't taunt him on anything.

Saturday came rather quickly for Harry. He started the tryouts because of a little brawl between to 5th years. He decided to keep the original people and needed replacements for beaters. No one lived up to the standards which Harry was expecting but finally chose Andrew Quirck and Jack Sloper. They all got dressed and went back into the castle. Harry was walking when he got a message given to him by Parvati Patil. He opened it and it said,

Dear Harry,

Meet me near the Gryffindor Tower

Tonks

Harry smiled to himself and ran up there. He saw her sitting on a bench near the tower.

"Follow me Harry!" she said slightly breathless. He followed her through twists and turns until they reached the room where Harry had found the Mirror Of Erised.

"Finally, a place where we can be alone!" she said, "I've been looking for a place like this and only discovered this late last night."

"Tonks, what would you do if you if someone else knew about us?"

"That's a hard question Harry, I would dearly hope they keep it a secret though!" Harry grinned, he loved Tonks' personality and the way she answered her questions. He leaned in and kissed her. They kept it there for a little while when Harry heard someone coming in. he broke away and looked up. There, stood Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dumbledore…" Harry breathed. He was frozen in shock. What could he do? He was surely going back to the Dursleys.

"Hello!" Dumbledore said quite happily. Harry was amazed. How come he wasn't mad?

"Er... Professor, aren't you angry at us?"

"No Harry! In fact, I'm happy that here is love blossoming, even in the dark, dark times." Harry smiled and gave a breath of relief, "Now, I'll advise you to go back to bed or else Mr. Filch won't be too happy, Tonks, will you be kind enough to take him to the Gryffindor tower?"

"Sure Professor,"

"Thank you," and with that Dumbledore left, his tall figure disappearing in the shadows.

"C'mon Harry, Dumbledore's right, we can't let Filch catch us." Harry followed Tonks out of the room. Once they reached the Gryffindor Tower, Tonks said few words, "Bye Harry, have a good sleep," and with that she kissed him lightly on the mouth and left.

Harry gave the password and clambered through the portrait hole. He walked in the dormitory and was too tired to change into his pajamas and fell asleep in his robes.

"I'm sorry my Lord, we have failed again." A quivery voice spoke.

"I told you there shouldn't be any more delays! Wormtail, I trusted you, I put my faith in you for nothing!" a second voice rasped.

"I'm sorry!"

"No more sorrys! I should've put my faith in Lucius! And now, you must pay for your failure…. CRUCIO!" there were screams of agony and pain until Harry woke up.

There was no one in the dorm so Harry changed into a new pair of robes and headed downstairs. Once he sat down, Hermione gave him suspicious looks.

"Where were you Harry?"

"Me? I was…. Er ….. In detention. Filch gave it to me because he thought I ordered dungbombs. He didn't want to risk it you know." Hermione glared and went back to her newspaper.

"Hey mate, we have Snape first, then Binns, McGonagall, and finally Lupin." Harry knew he had a tough schedule, but he was going to try to prevail so he could pass his N.E.W.T.'s. He got up to leave and Ron followed closely behind.

"You group of children are the only ones who have the honor to be in my N.E.W.T. class…" Harry rolled his eyes at this point, "… and I will only expect the best from you." Snape said in his silky, dangerous voice. Harry knew he had to work hard. But Snape as a teacher was torture for any student (except for the Slytherin house though).

Snape started off with a potion that was a challenge, even for Hermione. Harry triple-checked the ingredients just to make sure he got it right. The instructions said the potion will turn blue at the end. Harry's was a sky blue which was good enough for him and he proceeded to turn it in.

Snape failed to find an excuse to give Harry homework or detention. "This was a good class today!" Harry said cheerfully. Hermione couldn't help but smile to see Harry so happy.

They blew off Professor Binns' class with periods of napping and playing with their quills. As they stepped into Professor McGonagall's class, they saw McGonagall standing straight waiting for them.

"Take out your wands please we will be needing them." McGonagall said as everybody took their seats. "Today, we are going to do some advance transformations. If you pay attention closely then you might even pass." McGonagall gave the spell and taught them complicated wand movements.

Harry and Ron tried as hard as they could to change their table into a quill but had no luck. Hermione gave them a helping hand and soon they were close to her perfectionism. They walked out in good moods knowing that so far they had no homework.

They went inside Defense against the Dark Arts and saw the same wardrobe that was in the class last time.

"Class, today we will be repelling dementors again because only two people have it down. So once again the room was filled with cries of expect patronum. Harry and Hermione were busy helping other students (especially Ron who was having the most trouble). By the end of class mostly everybody had the spell down except for a couple of students including Ron.

They headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. As they were eating, Harry remembered his dream and told them about it.

"What do you reckon they're after mate?"

"I dunno but hopefully it's in a safe place now. I can't imagine what Voldemort would do if he got his hands on it."

"Well of course it's in a safe place Harry, Dumbledore's most likely keeping an eye on it!" Hermione suggested. Harry knew that was probably true and went back to eating. They walked upstairs and sat around while Ron struggled with the patronus charm.

Harry went upstairs to his dormitory and saw a school owl on his bed. It was a letter from Tonks and it read:

Dear Harry,

Room of requirement 7:30

Tonks

It was already 7:00 so Harry sat on his bed reading a quidditch book until the time was right. Finally, at 7:20 he got up and left. Tonks was waiting there for him.

"Hey Harry! C'mon follow me!" the door became visible and they walked in. The room consisted of one King sized bed. Tonks sat on it and Harry followed suit.

"Why're we here?"

"Don't ask questions Harry." And Tonks pulled him closer. She kissed him as Harry put his arms around her waist. She then slowly took off his shirt and pulled back to admire his body. He had a great muscular build.

Harry returned the favor and took her shirt off and unstrapped her bra. She had a perfect beach body with amazing curves. He layed her down on the bed and kissed her. She held him tightly as he unzipped her pants. She let go and returned the favor.

Harry proceeded to put it insider her and she gasped. They went on for another twenty or thirty minutes. By the end they were both tired and covered in each other's sweat.

"Harry, I have to go, it's getting late Dumbledore might get suspicious." She kissed him and put on her clothes. Harry laid there for another ten minutes then put on his clothes and headed for the Gryffindor tower. He changed into his pajamas and was so exhausted that he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were a blur. Unfortunately, Harry had a load of homework but Ron was at his side helping him through. Hermione was more suspicious of Harry, but she didn't say anything. There was no news of Voldemort so Harry thought he had a couple of months off. Of course, he was wrong.

He was just sitting down in Professor Binns' class when Professor McGonagall called him out.

"Sorry to bother you Professor but I need Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger," she said to Binns

"Hmm? Oh yes sure, take them," Binns replied sleepily. Everybody looked at them jealously, but Harry knew it wasn't good.

"Professor, what's happened?" he asked.

"I will explain when we get to Dumbledore's office. Now's not a good time," she said warily looking around as if someone was following them. Harry was in cold sweat. Had Voldemort gotten hands on what he was looking for? Questions swam around his head until they reached his office.

The Gargoyle must've known Professor McGonagall well because it didn't ask for the password. They climbed up the spiral steps and McGonagall knocked on the door. Immediately, the door swung open. Standing there was Snape.

"Hello Professor, I see you brought them along with you!"

"They deserve to know Severus!"

"Mhmm, now why don't you come in?" Snape replied with venom leaking from his every word. They slowly shuffled in. Hermione and Ron looked as confused as Harry felt. Once they sat down, Dumbledore walked out from a small room.

"Hello there, you're probably wondering why I brought you here!" He said with a smile, "We have just received a report that Voldemort has a spy in this school and has been giving him vital information," Harry's palms were drenched with sweat now.

"Er, Professor, do you have any idea who it might be?" Hermione asked

"No, that is what we're trying to find out. Voldemort, you see, is looking for something that is in this schoo-…"

"I know!" Harry blurted out. He didn't mean to tell him that but the damage had been done.

"And how do you know Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, you see, I've been having these dreams lately…" Harry told Dumbledore everything he had learned from his dreams.

Once he was done, Dumbledore looked at him with his clear blue eyes.

"I see," he said, "We'll try to use this as an advantage, even if it barely helps. But Harry, promise me that you tell me everything in your dreams, we need all the help we need against Voldemort,"

"Yes Professor," they got up to leave when Dumbledore said,

"Harry, will you stay back for a moment?" Ron gave him a sympathetic look and left. Once everybody was gone, Dumbledore took on a more serious tone. "Harry, I think you need to know what it is they're after. You out of all the people should know." Harry wiped his hands on his robes nervously and said, "

"What is it Professor?"

"They need you. And the reason why is that they are going to make you a horcrux," Harry was silent. Surprisingly, he didn't feel any fear, under Dumbledore's protection he was safe.

"Why do they need me Professor?" He asked

"If the Dark Lord kidnaps you, and made you a horcrux, he would be virtually immortal, he knows we wouldn't kill you."

"But, wouldn't the process kill me?"

"No, it would be extremely painful, but you'll live."

"Ok, super reassuring!" Harry replied. He saw a smile play on Dumbledore's lips.

"Now go have lunch, we'll speak another time!" and with that, Harry's audience to Dumbledore was over. Harry walked out and was lost in his thoughts when he ran into Tonks.

"Harry! Long times no see, eh?" she said smiling. Harry grinned and put his arms around her. She leaned in and kissed him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Just asking," she replied and pulled him in for another kiss. His hand made its way down to her hips.

"Now?" she asked.

"Why not?"

"Okay," she smiled and they made their way to The Room of Requirement. Once they got in, she took off her shirt. Harry took her and laid her on the bed. Tonks took off his shirt and proceeded down to his pants. Harry returned the favor. He kissed Tonks on the neck and went up.

"I love you," she whispered

"I love you too," Harry replied. He put it in and she let out a soft moan. He started thrusting slowly until she put him on the bottom. Once on top, she said,

"It's my turn this time," she grabbed his abdomen and started thrusting. She went slow at first but went faster. After a couple of minutes, she was moaning as loud as possible. Harry came and she took it out. She rested her head on his chest and hugged him tight. They kept that for position until Harry realized that it was getting late.

"Crap!" he said

'What's wrong?"

"It's late! I need to get back to the dorm!" this just seem to hit Tonks and she dressed as quickly as she could. Once he was ready, he ran as fast as he could to the Gryffindor Tower and fortunately didn't run onto any teachers. Once he got in, his whole brain was in shock.

There, on the couch was Ron and Hermione kissing. Harry bit his tongue not to laugh and cleared his throat. They quickly let go and blushed.

"Harry, er… welcome back!" Hermione said nervously. Harry laughed and they're faces went slack.

"So tell me, how long has this been going on?" Harry asked grinning.

"Er, for a couple, ever since you started coming back late," Ron replied.

"Well I have something to tell you guys too,"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the reason I've been late is because of Tonks." Harry told them the whole story about how it started from Ron's house.

"Y'know mate, you could've told us!' Ron said.

"I know, but you guys never told me about your feelings about each other,"

"You have a point," Ron grumbled.

'Well, at least now we're all truthful to each other!" Hermione laughed.

"Ummm, yeah!" Ron said blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, why are you blushing Ron?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Oh, er…. Nothing really! Just don't worry about it!" Ron replied. His face was now beet red and beads of sweat lined his forehead.

Hermione scowled but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Anyway, Harry, I'm glad you told us about you and Tonks! You guys make a cute couple!" It was now Harry's turn to blush.

"Er, yeah sure…" Harry stood up and made his way to the boys' dormitories. "I'm going to bed," he said

"Yeah, me too!" Ron exclaimed he jumped up and followed Harry. As they were heading upstairs, Harry asked,

"Ron, what's the problem? You've been acting strange,"

"Er, nothing's wrong, why?" he asked nervously.

"Did I ever tell you how bad you are at lying?"

"Alright, I'll tell you once we're in the dorm, I don't want Hermione listening!" he whispered looking back warily. Harry shook his head and opened the dorm room.

"Okay, now tell me what the problem is," Harry asked. Ron didn't say anything as he opened his trunk. He took out a small box and tossed it to Harry.

Harry fumbled with it a bit and finally gained control. He read the label and burst out laughing.

"Condoms? Ron, we're wizards! We don't need these muggle things!" Ron blushed once more and collapsed on his bed.

"Well, what about you and Tonks? You guys must've had it by now. What do you use?"

"Tonks uses a spell, I think…" What if Tonks hadn't been using a spell? This suddenly dawned on him and a look of worry fell across his face.

"Just write a letter to her just to make sure," Ron said

"Yeah, I'll do that," He jumped from his bed and grabbed some parchment and a quill.

Dear Tonks,

I just wanted to make sure, have you been using a

spell to prevent yourself from getting pregnant?

respond ASAP.

Harry

"There, I'll call Hedwig to give it to her." He rolled the parchment up and let out a shrill whistle. Seconds later, Hedwig appeared knocking on the glass door.

"How did you do that?' Ron asked amazed.

"I've taught her a few tricks!" Harry said grinning. He opened the window and let Hedwig in. Ron offered to tie the letter and did so. She hooted and gave an affectionate nibble to both of them before flying off.

"Well, we'll get our answers soon enough!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, I hope so," they sat there in silence until Harry broke it. "So about your little problem, why are you scared?"

"I dunno mate, I mean does Hermione look like the girl to have sex? And I've never had it before, it would be so awkward!'

"Aww, don't worry about it! Just don't think about it too much. It will be alright if she's willing."

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna try anytime soon! I'll wait a week or two… yeah, that sounds good." Ron said hopefully.

"Aright, get some sleep! You look worse than Filch!" Ron fluffed his pillow and obediently drifted off to sleep. Harry closed the curtain of his four poster bed and lay there awake. He couldn't sleep, what of Tonks DIDN'T use a spell? What would he do now?

Sleep refused to come because of the worry. Fortunately, his tiredness beat his worry and he drifted off to sleep.

"My Lord, our spy reports that the boy knows!" A smooth voice said.

"It doesn't matter anymore, the boy thinks he is safe under Dumbledore's protection. But we'll make him squirm out of that stupid school of his!" A raspy, cold voice replied.

"Yes my Lord, we shall prevail,"

"Don't kid yourself Lucius! This is going to be a very hard and risky process! I am counting on you! Do not fail me," suddenly, a small mousy man burst in, "What is it Wormtail?" The raspy voice asked frustrated.

"My Lord, the Ministry knows where we are! They sent some of their men here, they're fighting downstairs!" then, as if on cue, a loud bang sounded and the door hit Wormtail, knocking him out. Three men walked in large robes.

"It's over Voldemort! You can't win!"

"It's always you people who slow down my plans!" Voldemort flicked his and all three went flying back with enough force that made the house shake.

"Come on Lucius, grab Wormtail and we'll apparate to your house." Lucius, obviously not happy picked up Wormtail's limp body and put his arm around Wormtail's shoulder. There was a loud crack as Lucius and Voldemort apparated away.

"Harry…. HARRY!" Ron's voice sounded distant as he opened his eyes. He wiped the fuzz away and sat up putting on his glasses.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's getting late! We need to get down to breakfast before Hermione gets irritated."

"Alright, but I need to go to Dumbledore's office, I had another dream," Worry lines formed on Ron's face.

"Okay, let's get Hermione and then head to Dumbledore's office."

"Sounds good," Harry replied. They both got dressed quickly and set off downstairs. Once they reached the Great Hall, they took their seats next to Hermione.

"Good morning," she greeted. They both grunted in response. She rolled her eyes as if to say, "Boys,"

"Hermione, I need to tell you something," Harry said.

"What is it?"

"I had another dream." He recounted the story and looked hopefully at Hermione for an answer.

"We need to tell Dumbledore," She finally said.

"Alright, after breakfast!" Ron said with a mouthful of eggs.

"No Ron! We need to tell him NOW," right as they were getting up, the owl post came. Harry looked at Ron and they both sat down quickly.

"What is it now?" Hermione asked irritably.

"Er, we want to check if we got anything in the mail!" Harry replied nervously. Hermione looked at him suspiciously but sat down anyway.

Luckily, Tonks had written back quickly. Hedwig landed in the middle of Ron's bacon and he groaned loudly. Harry punched him in the gut to shut him up. He ripped it open and read:

Dear Harry,

Yes, I do use a spell. I don't

think you'd be too happy if I didn't!

Tonks

Harry sighed in relief and handed the letter to Ron. He read it and grinned.

"What're you two looking at?" she asked.

"What? Oh nothing, just a letter from Sirius, everything's going fine at Grimmauld Place!" Harry replied.

"Well, let me see it!" Hermione said. Harry elbowed Ron to make an excuse.

"What? Oh, er... shouldn't we be going to Dumbledore's office?" Ron said nervously.

"Yeah, we should," Hermione replied. They got up to leave and were about to leave the Great Hall when Hermione pulled them back.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"We need to the password to Dumbledore's office! Let's ask McGonagall."

"Yeah, you're right, let's go."

Once they reached the Professors' table, everybody looked at them as if they were out of their minds.

"Yes Granger?" McGonagall asked reading her newspaper.

"Professor, we need the password to Professor Dumbledore's office!"

"And why is that?" McGonagall replied calmly sipping her coffee.

"I had another dream, Professor," Harry spoke up. Professor McGonagall showed no emotion at this. She got up quickly and muttered,

"Follow me," and walked off. They had a hard time keeping up with her because of her fast pace. Once they reached his office, the Gargoyle sprung to life, as it had earlier.

They had to walk up the stairs two steps at a time to keep up with McGonagall. She knocked then proceeded to open the door. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk writing a letter. He looked up and said,

"Good morning Professor, what brings you here?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Potter had another dream," she replied. Dumbledore had a look of curiosity and ushered for them to sit down.

"Tell me everything Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry sat down in a chair and recounted the dream. Once he was done, Dumbledore took off his glasses and put them on his table. He told the others to leave and they did so reluctantly. They both stayed silent for about a minute until Harry broke it.

"Professor, if we know there are at Malfoy's Manor, why can't we just go there with The Order?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled and replied,

"Harry, it's not as easy as you think it might be. It would be a risky move to put so many in danger. The Dark Lord is extremely powerful and has a lot of supporters, we must act in a non-violent way until we are strong enough." Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Good," Dumbledore continued, "I'm glad you understand, now classes are about to start so don't be late!" Dumbledore smiled.

Harry stood up and walked to the door. Right before opening it, Dumbledore spoke up,

"Harry,"

"Yes professor?"

"Keep your friends close, Voldemort might try to kidnap them and use them as bait,"

"I know, I'll try," Dumbledore smiled again and Harry walked out.

There was no sound in the corridor except for his feet hitting the ground. He thought about what Dumbledore had said. Would Voldemort kidnap his friends to use as bait? Would he capture Tonks? He didn't think so, nobody knew about them except for Ron and Hermione. But an uneasy feeling crept up in his throat. He couldn't help thinking what they would do to her. He tried to get rid of the images in his head, but couldn't.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Malfoy.

"Potter!" Malfoy sneered. Harry gave him a look of pure hate.

"What is it Malfoy?"

"Oh nothing, just checking in on how my enemy and his girlfriend are doing!" panic swelled in Harry's chest. "What's her name? oh yeah, TONKS," he said emphasizing her name.

"Malfoy you!..."

"You what? What're you gonna do?" Harry grabbed his collar and slammed him into the nearest wall. Malfoy laughed and said, "Aww, little Potter's feeling a little angry! Wait, I know! I can tell everybody about your secret affair!"

"You bastard! You say one word about it to anyone and I'll kill you!" Malfoy continued laughing which enraged Harry even more. He punched Malfoy's face and felt a grim satisfaction.

"Hurting me won't do you any good Potter!" Harry threw Malfoy to the ground.

"Yeah, but it'll let me relieve my anger!" he growled. Malfoy let out a small chuckle. Harry put his knee on Malfoy's chest and punched him again, a bit harder. "Like I said!" Harry sneered, "I'll kill you if you say anything!"

"Killing me won't make the problems go away, Harry. I think we both know that. The Death Eaters are still going to continue," Harry knew this was the truth. He felt like striking Malfoy again but fought the urge to. He let go of him and stood up.

"Get out of my sight Malfoy, before I come to my senses!" Harry said. Malfoy laughed dryly and limped away. How did he find out? Harry thought. He had to find somewhere away from everybody, so he could recollect his thoughts. The Room of Requirement! Harry went in the opposite direction he was supposed to be going and made his way to the Room.

Once there, Harry muttered, "Somewhere alone please," right after the words left his mouth, a door formed from solid wall. It was small but it was something. Harry swung it open and walked in.

To his surprise, he saw Dobby the house elf cleaning the little room up.

"Dobby! What're you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Dobby heard that Master Potter was coming here so I is cleaning it up sir!" Dobby replied in his usual high pitched voice.

"How did you find out exactly?" Harry pressed on.

"Well, house elf magic is a little different so I know where my Master is going, sir!" Dobby replied.

"Ok, you never told me that!" Harry said slightly smiling.

"I never needed to! And I can sense you are under some stress right now!"

"Yes Dobby, yes I am," replied Harry who was suddenly thankful for such a great house elf.

"Would mind telling me, Master Harry?" Dobby asked.

"No, I wouldn't mind…," Harry said. He continued to tell Dobby about the Dark Lord trying to kidnap Harry and how Malfoy had threatened to tell everybody about Tonks and him. Dobby stayed silent and stared at Harry throughout the whole thing. Surprisingly, Harry didn't feel one bit unnerved.

Once he was done, Dobby said, "Don't worry Master Harry, I won't tell anyone, promise," Dobby said crossing his heart.

"I know Dobby," Harry said smiling. He didn't know if it was his imagination or not, but he even saw Dobby blush a little.


	6. Announcement

Hey guys. I wanted to thank you all who read my stiry and left a review. I'm abandoning this story and I'll try to write another, hopefully better. Thanks again!


End file.
